


Distracted

by galaxxyfreak



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/F, Kissing, eh theyre studying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 03:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11095755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxxyfreak/pseuds/galaxxyfreak
Summary: Peridot and Lapis are supposed to be studying, but end up doing something completely different.





	Distracted

**Author's Note:**

> i haven't posted fic in awhile so here, also its on my tumblr [here](http://mundane-gay.tumblr.com/post/161444924321/distracted)

In hindsight, it might’ve been a bad decision to let Peridot accompany her while she was supposed to be working.

Seeing Peridot in her dumb (see: cute) alien pj’s, hair ruffled, face scrunched in concentration, glasses askew, was quickly making Lapis’ thoughts stray. It wasn’t entirely unwanted, but those thoughts should be saved for when she was _alone_. Not when the subject of said thoughts was _in the same room._

Every time Peridot leaned closer to help her with a problem, _her heart beat out of her chest and if she could just listen-_

“You okay?” a slightly nasally voice interrupted, “You’ve been staring at the same spot for a few minutes now.”

Lapis could feel her face heat up, “Y-Yeah,” she choked out, “I’m fine, just tired.”

“Understandable.” And with a final, concerned look, Peridot went back to reading.

_She really needed to pull herself together._

~oOo~

_Did Lapis have to be so...distracting? With her cute laugh and messy hair -_

_Dammit Peridot! Concentrate! You are supposed to be studying!_

She adjusted her glasses and shifted in her seat. Lapis’ eyes were on her, and if it wasn’t hard enough to focus, this made it about 10 times worse. _What was it about my appearance that made Lapis stare?_

Lapis seemed to realize she was staring, too. She righted herself, looking away and skimming the text in front of her, not seeming to acknowledge the tension. As Peridot’s traitorous eyes took in Lapis’ appearance, the logical side of her brain screamed for her to stop.

_She was so beautiful, sitting there in a too-big, ratty old tee and shorts. Blue hair that matched her eyes, lips that she wanted to-_

_Snap out of it! This is the second time! What has gotten into me?_

  
With a shaky exhale, Peridot ran her fingers through her hair slowly, in an effort to calm her racing heart. A common theme with being in Lapis’ presence, it made her heart jump out of her chest.

She should’ve gotten over her stupid little crush by now. Perhaps it was not a good decision to be thinking about this when she was trying to calm herself down, but it needed to be dealt with. These feelings, always being pushed down and repressed ever since she became Lapis’ friend. It was tiring, but necessary.

_You have a test tomorrow. Study._

Peridot was too caught up in her own thoughts to notice Lapis getting closer. It was kinda comical when Peridot finally noticed; wide eyed and a shortness of breath, as Lapis was _very close_ and _very much in Peridot’s personal space._

She could feel Lapis’ breath on her neck as she spoke, “Can you help me?”

It took all of her willpower not to openly stare at her lips and actually form a coherent response.

“S-sure! What do you need help wi...” She trailed off when Lapis’ fingers gently tipped her chin upwards, leaving Peridot no choice but to look into her eyes. They held a playful glint, almost as if she was daring her to close the gap.

Lapis beat her to it, soft lips pressing against Peridot’s slightly chapped ones. Peridot went stiff, and after a few moments Lapis was about to pull back and leave in an embarrassed flurry, when Peridot melted into the kiss. The sensations were overwhelming, to say the least.

When they pulled back for air, blush high on both of their cheeks, Lapis laughed.

“Hey! I wasn’t _that_ bad was I?”

“You were alright….for a dork!”

**Author's Note:**

> comments help me immensely


End file.
